ditaliafandomcom-20200215-history
King Nicolas Jonaston
King Nicolas Jonaston '''is the third son of King Paul Jonaston of Fort Dallan. He is the King of D'Italia as of February 14, 2009. Early Life Nicolas, the third child of King Paul Jonaston and Queen Catherine Jonaston, was born at St Elizabeth's Hospital in London, on September 16, 1988, at 10:14pm. He weighed 6lbs and 4oz. A week later, on September 23, his name was announced by Brickingwell Palace: Nicolas Zachery Carlton Jonaston. He was Baptised in the Music Room of Brickingwell Palace on November 14, 1988 (on the birthday of his paternal-grandmother Queen Francesca Jonaston) by the Archbishop of Canturry, Charles Louis. At age seven, Nicolas fell off of his father's horse, and was immediately rushed to St Elizabeth's Hospital to be seen by a specialist. Doctors determined a mild concussion and said he was to refrain from horse riding. The next day, Nicolas was right back on the horse. He never fell again. Since then, he's been a champion Horse Racer. Education Nicolas was educated at independent schools, starting at Jane Mynors School for Boys. Following this he attended BeckGrove, and was privately tutored during summers. At BeckGrove, he was participated in Football, basketball, swimming, horse back riding, and clay pigeon shooting. Nicolas was admitted into Gordonstoun (school for mostly Royal Children). There he studied French, Geography, and Economics. He continued to swim and play football. Light/ Dark Magic and Special Abilities As a baby, Queen Catherine discovered that her three sons all had Magic and special abilities. Nicolas in particular was blessed with light magic. Having the ability to heal and energy absorbtion. He has the Strength of 500 men. He also has '''Phychic Electrokinesis, the ability to send painful electric like jolts into another person through physical contact. Royal Duties and Career Nicolas visited many Kingdoms, including Ghana and the Trolluf Kingdom, building Orphanages and homes for peasants. King Nicolas also supports many charities throughout his and other kingdoms. Nicolas was appointed by his father King Paul Jonaston to join soldiers and fight in a War for land. Nicolas refused, stating that the war was irrelevant. He said that their home was losing control of farmland and sales. Why fight for more land when they could barely take care of what God has given them. Personal Interests Nicolas enjoy's royal horse riding as well as Horse Racing. He often hosts' races for royal's as well as peasants. He also trains young peasant children to ride.He rides with his son, Prince Nicolas II. King Nicolas became a patron for Truth Tusk, a charity for ill Children. King Nicolas enjoys baseball and cricket. Marriage and Family Prince Nicolas and then, Princess Ariella May became engaged on November 22, 2008. The engagement ring given by Nicolas to Ariella was that which had belonged to his grandmother. The wedding took place on February 14, 2009. On September 20, 2009, he and Queen Ariella gave birth to their first child, Prince Nicolas Zoy Jonaston II. On November 23, 2011, he and Queen Ariella gave birth to twin daughters, Princess Charlotte Amelia Jonaston and Princess Margaret Catherine Jonaston. Titles and Honours * '''16 September 1988 - 14 February 2008: '''His Royal Highness Prince Nicolas of Fort Dallen. * '''14 February 2009 - present: '''His Royal Highness King Nicolas of D'Italia